Fighting My Heart
by bratzs12345
Summary: Meet Percy, he has been trained to fight his entire life. Most people say he has no heart. Meet Annabeth, she has worked to live up to her family's legacy. She is over protective when it comes to her friends. When Annabeth's friends try to get her to have the best semester ever before she's off to college, they all get caught up in an adventure they'd never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

The announcer calls my name and I step onto the stage. I look up to the crowd and see all the people staring through the cage. Most people had cash in their hands the other had bottle of beer.

I turn my attention from them and onto my opponent that comes from out the back. The crowd gasped when he came into view. Both his arms built, and covered with tattoos. He was about a foot taller than me. To most people that might have been scary to be in the ring with, but I just smiled.

Looking at his knee I can see how he walked unevenly on his right foot, probably a childhood injury. That means he'll move slow. I had an advantage in speed. The bell rung and I got ready to fight.

My opponent was the first to make a move by aiming a kick at my chest. I almost chuckled at how slow his moves were. It made him easy to predict. I easily sidestepped. I back flipped to the wall. He growled in frustration and charged at me.

He made a move to punch me in the head, but I slid under his parted legs last second. Running again I climbed up the wall to the cage on the upper ceiling and hooked my fingers in. Without looking I knew that the audience taken a few steps back. No one wanted to be this close to the action.

My opponent looked up and saw where I was and let out a frustrated cry. I didn't bother to hide the smirk on my face; he knew I was too fast for him. He ran the wall and tried to climb up. Before he could I somersaulted off the chained ceiling. Before I hit the ground I tuck and rolled. I turned around to see that my smirk was met with a scowl. By now he knew I was playing with him. And you know what they say; it's no fun playing the game if they know your secrets. Time to finish him.

I ran at the wall and climbed up to where he had gotten to. Grabbing his foot I slammed hit down onto the ground. Taking a few deep breathes I could hear the crowd outside, they were going crazy. They knew this was about to end.

I climbed down and took out my gun from its holder. I looked up to see my opponent had gotten up. He might be slow but he sure did recover quick.

He swept at might feet catching me off guard making me slam on my back. I looked up to see him towering over me saying something that was drowned out by the crowds yells. Taking the distraction I kick him in the stomach giving me room to get up.

When I got up I saw him groaning in pain. I kicked him in his right hip making him go into a sitting position. I smiled and aimed my gun saying only one thing before I pulled the trigger. "It's too bad I thought you were a challenge." **BAM! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I decided to update because its Valentine's day. So this is for everyone who had to stay home this awful holiday.**

**Annabeth**

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_  
_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_  
_But now you're gone_  
_And I can't think straight_

I shut off the radio as I pulled into the parking lot. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and texted Thalia.

**A: I'm here in the parking lot.**

**T: Wait there**

I put my phone away and looked at all the students rushing in, saying goodbye to families, and greeting friends. I chuckled remembering my first year here at Half-Blood Academy. Luckily I had my friends to help me through it.

I thought about texting my mom to let her know I got here safe when I heard saw a motorcycle racing through the parking lot. I scoffed at the reckless behavior. Didn't they know that people could get hurt?

"Annabeth!" I turned around to see Thalia running toward me. I got out the car and met her halfway in a spine-breaking hug.

"I missed you. Where are the others?" I asked pulling away

"Piper and Hazel are directing the new students around, and Juniper is in the gardens. We have been waiting forever. What took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry, the family goodbyes took longer than I thought it would." The motorcycle making rounds around the parking lot started heading our way. "The way he's carelessly riding around someone is going to get hurt."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah, but you gotta admit, he's got a nice ride."

"Let's get out of here before I give him a piece of my mind." I said. Thalia chuckled.

"Whatever you said Princess."

* * *

By the time Thalia and I made our way to our dorm, Hazel and Juniper were already there. Hazel was studying to be an accountant. Her whole family is very wealthy, but she was snooty about it. In fact, she says her family's wealth was an opportunity to help other people instead of herself.

"Annabeth, I missed you so much!" Hazel said pulling me into a hug. Juniper smiled and handed me a daisy.

"I grew these all summer just for you guys." She said while smiling proudly.

"Thanks Juniper!" I said chuckling. Juniper, along with her boyfriend, was a plant enthusiast. She stood outside of company's building just to save one tree in the old, broken park.

"Okay, okay. We're all happy Annie is here, but we're still missing one." Thalia said

As if on cue piper walked in carrying Chinese takeout. I laughed. "I haven't even been here for an hour and you guys want to pig out."

"Annie!" Piper said rushing to hug me. I'm not gonna lie, Piper is really beautiful. Her father was movie star Tristan McLean, her family owned a billion dollar company, and despite all that she was like the most down to earth girl I know.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I think it's time to catch up." Thalia said. Thalia was one of the most hardcore people I've met. She almost always dress in black, prefers metal over hip hop, hates all of society, and has headless barbie dolls taped on her wall back home.

Despite that, Thalia was one of the most important people in my life. She was like a sister to me. Ever since kindergarten she has stuck by my side and never left. And for that I am so grateful to have friends like her, Hazel, Piper, and Juniper in my life.

"Annie, come on. We were just about to make a lot of food and talk." Thalia called. Everyone knows that if there is food involved, Thalia would be there.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta unpack." I said.

"But Annie, please." Piper said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to stand firm but soon they were all joining in, pouting out there lips too.

"Fine, I guess I can unpack tomorrow." I said laughing.

* * *

Soon we were all sitting around on the beds talking about where we went, and did this summer.

Piper went to Greece for her father's new film. Apparently giants and titans were not her thing. Juniper went with her parents to a garden show in Chicago. She saw the most amazing roses that matched Piper's skin tone. Hazel and her family went to New Orleans for the jazz fest. She said the music there was beautiful and lively. Thalia went to México for quality time with her family. The only thing she said about it was that it was bright. I told them how I stayed at home at in California.

"How is your mom?" Piper said with a mouthful of noodles.

"Controlling as always." I muttered. For my entire life my family has had this legacy I have to live up to. Every Chase in my family has been the best at everything, my oldest brother Malcolm graduated from at the top of his school with honors, and got into Harvard.

"Let me guess, did she give you the same 'Be better than everyone else' speech before you left?" Thalia asked

I looked away, nobody but Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Juniper knew how controlling my family was, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Annie, this is our last year here at Half- Blood High. Next year you'll be off at collage, working and studying your ass off. We are going to help you make this year count." Thalia said

"Thanks Thalia. But you guys don't have to do that." I said

"Yes, we do. Sneaking out, drinking, and getting in trouble is all part of the high school experience. And you're missing out on all of it." Piper said.

"Trust us Annie; this year will be the best one of your life." Thalia said

The girls smiled, and I just looked down at my cold noodles. I really hope they meant that, I could use the memories for the years to come.

* * *

**Percy**

I looked up at the building. _Half-Blood High. _I can't believe my father roped me into this.

"Perce, you may not like it right now but this is for the best. Just because you got kicked out of your other school, doesn't mean you mother wouldn't make us find you a new one." Coach Hedge said.

Coach is one of my father's best friends, he's also my protector. To make sure I don't do anything crazy and/or illegal.

I groaned and walked through the doors. The whole floor had students all around it. Whether they were going to turn in their forms, or rushing into their new dorms, everybody seemed to be buzzing. The guy, who I'm guessing is the principal, was greeting new students that are with parents.

"Hello, we are so glad to have a new student. My name is Mr. Dionysus and I am the principal. Welcome to Half-Blood High." He said it with so much boredom I don't think he even cared who I was. But coach just thanked him and led me further into the building.

"Okay kid, this is your stop." Coach said

I looked around and saw we were in a tour group. Suddenly now, more than ever, I felt the urge to jumped out one of their windows. But I kept myself cool, if my father wanted this, than I couldn't argue.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. A lot of your friends are in here. I already made the arrangements, your bunking with Jason. Plus Calypso, the Stolls, and everyone else are here too. It's not like you won't have anyone to hang out with." Coach Hedge said looking at my face. Coach was like a second father to me, even if he did have some anger issues he needed to work out.

I turned and followed the group through the building. Sooner or later, I'll have my own fun.

**So tell me what you think, like it, hate it. Please comment and favorite because its Valentine's day, and everyone should be happy. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! **


End file.
